


Her Way

by AceGayElementLad



Category: My whole family thinks i'm gay
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceGayElementLad/pseuds/AceGayElementLad
Summary: This is a Reversal Poem I wrote about LGBTQ+ matters, read it forwards and backwards. I wrote this kind of to show what this is like seeing as I relate to the main point of this poem a lot. I am a gay girl so I want everyone to know its okay to be who you are and please never let anyone change you, I love you all and I hope you enjoy my poem.





	Her Way

Life is confusing and cruel  
But one thing's for sure  
Love is like a flower  
The Pain grows strong as you find out that  
5 People will knock out happiness with a loud crash  
You are never alone  
They can all drown us in self-hate  
Even if we stand strong  
Nobody would get that she’s a real Romeo with the girls  
10 They would just laugh and stare and  
Life it seems will fade away, drifting further every day  
Hatred grows then you learn  
Life is a rollercoaster  
As she sits she realizes   
15 She shall sink into the deep slowly  
Everything is wrong  
Her blanket gives her a gentle hug  
As she seeks support  
She's so tired she crawls like a baby  
20 Always looking, just wanting to be loved like everyone else   
Can you see it all from her eyes?


End file.
